criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Justin Lawson
|age = 34 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = District attorney |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #3: In the Line of Fire (s4) }} District Attorney Justin Lawson appeared as a quasi-suspect in In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past). He also made appearances in In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past), Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past), and Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Justin is the 34-year-old District Attorney of Concordia. He has short blonde hair and has a light brown suit jacket with matching top hat. He also dons a white shirt with a blue tie underneath a brown shirt. Events of Criminal Case In the Line of Fire After the investigation, Chief Wright informed Maddie and the player he needed their help. Specifically, Justin said he needed help regarding Father Donovan, whom the team had met previously. He said Donovan had come under scrutiny due to his dedication with the immigrant cause, so he wanted to clear his name of any suspicion. However, he did not want Donovan to know about it, this was something he was inquiring on his own. After searching, they found that he frequented a brothel owned by Madam Xiang. According to her, he tries to help her girls find 'honest work', but they work more like servants than actual workers. When told about this, plus what was found about him in the last case, he was absolutely certain Donovan was a good man and was doing the best for his community. In the Name of the Father Justin came to assist the player after hearing that Oscar Trefusis was involved in the immigrant exploitation scheme spearheaded by Edward Whimple. He and the player confronted Trefusis regarding this, but he immediately sent the two out, angry at them for their seemingly baseless accusations. The two eventually found proof of Trefusis' transactions with Whimple and confronted him once again. Unable to deny the claims, Trefusis was forced by Justin to pay the fine in full and to give his maid, Audrey Scott, her documents back. Let Her Eat Cake After the investigation, Justin showed up to congratulate the player on their efficiency and discretion during the investigation. Justin mentioned being invited to the picnic but not being able to attend due to his duties as the district attorney. He then made it clear that he did not stand for Alastor's feeling that he was above the law and was determined to ind new leads regarding his identity. Chief Wright suggested that Elisa Melody may have a lead, as Alastor's party planner, prompting Justin to talk to her. She mentioned keeping all of the instructions Alastor had sent her in her purple notebook, which she had lost. Justin then asked her if she had planned Alastor's next party, to which Elisa has replied that he didn't want here involved in more than one party. She mentioned that Alastor had complained that her paper invitations were dull and said that the next one would be printed on "something unusual." Justin then told the player to work with Maddie in searching the picnic lawn and the party tent for Elisa's notebook and the next party's invitation, respectively and to report to him afterwards. Later, Maddie and the player informed him of the location of Alastor's next party and the connection of Giulietta Capecchi to all the victims of Alastor's recent parties. Justin trusted the team to find Alastor and bring him to justice. Behind the Mask Case appearances *In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past) *Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past) *Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery JLawsonMOTPQ.png|Justin, as he appeared in In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPMiC177.png|Justin, as he appeared in In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPMiC181.png|Justin, as he appeared in Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPMiC183.png|Justin, as he appeared in Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Quasi-Suspects